


(they long to be) close to you

by Jaggy_Simp



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Songfic, Zoro needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggy_Simp/pseuds/Jaggy_Simp
Summary: Zoro has everything ready for tonight. He had spent the past few months preparing for this night. After all it was their anniversary and everything had to be perfect. Everything was going perfect. Until his phone started ringing.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	(they long to be) close to you

Zoro had everything ready for tonight. All the lessons he had taken with Brook were finally about to pay off. He couldn’t lie, he was really excited for Sanji to arrive later. Earlier that day, he had gone to Sanji’s favorite restaurant and ordered takeout for them. The thing he was most looking forward to was seeing Sanji’s reaction when he performed for him. He had worked with Brook for months to prepare for tonight. It filled Zoro with a sort of eagerness. 

Sanji had texted him earlier telling him that he would be home late from work, so when 7:30 rolled around, Zoro wasn't super worried. 

When 8:00 rolled around, worry was beginning to burrow its way into Zoro’s head. He couldn’t help but think something had happened to Sanji. 

As Zoro paced back and forth in the hallway of their apartment, he tried to push the thought of Sanji, dead in a ditch out of his mind. He was only an hour late, which when he thought about it wasn’t that late. Zoro knew that Sanji had a big presentation earlier that day at work but he hadn’t expected it to run this late. Regardless of how late Sanji was, Zoro tried to stay positive. His mind wandered to the ring he had seen at the mall a while back. He knew that it would look perfect on Sanji, and he knew that Sanji would love it. It brought a smile to his face just thinking about it. 

A sharp ring broke the illusion in his head and brought him back to reality. He looked down at his phone and an unfamiliar number was on his screen. At this point with the late time, and the strange phone call, Zoro could safely say he was more than a little worried about Sanji. With each shrill ring, Zoro’s heart beat faster. His hands shook as he accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear. 

“Hello? Who is this?” He tried to not let how worried he was show in his voice. A voice he didn’t recognize answered him. 

“Is this Zoro Roronoa?” Zoro’s worry increased. His hand came up to his other ear and fiddled with his earrings. He pulled on one and the pain grounded him. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, this is him. What’s going on?” There was a pause before the lady on the other side continued. “You’re the emergency contact for Sanji Vinsmoke. Is that correct?” Zoro felt as if time came to a stop. His heart pounded in his chest. Everything went into autopilot. “Yeah that's right. Is he okay?” The lady paused again. “I can’t say, but I would suggest that you get to the hospital as soon as you can.” Zoro wasn’t even aware that tears had fallen from his eyes. “Okay, thank you.” He disconnected from the call and the phone fell from his hand. There were a million questions running through his head and all of them were about Sanji. He wasn’t even sure what he should do. Should he go to the hospital now and call the rest of the crew when he knew Sanji was okay? Should he call them now and wait for the rest of them to get there? It all felt surreal, but he knew he needed to go and see Sanji. 

He bent down and picked his phone up. The bright picture of Sanji smiling greeted him as he checked the time. Zoro watched tears land on his screen. He shook his head and opened his phone. It was probably a good idea to call everyone else and tell them what was going on. There was a part of him that didn’t want to tell them because if he did then it’d be real. His finger hovered over Nami’s contact. He yanked on one of his earrings again. The pain felt better than thinking about Sanji. He exhaled sharply and pressed the call button. While he waited for the call to go through he grabbed his jacket and left their apartment. As long as he tried to wait, he had to see Sanji and make sure he was okay. 

By the time Zoro had gotten into the taxi, Nami had finally picked up. 

“Zoro? Aren’t you supposed to be romancing Sanji right now? Why are you calling?” Zoro bit his lip. He pulled on his earrings again. “About that.” Zoro’s voice faltered a bit. “I uh, just got a call from the hospital. I’m headed there right now, um. I don’t know how he is.” Zoro’s voice cracked. He brought his hand up to his head. “Zoro, oh my god. I’ll get Franky and we’ll meet you there. I’ll call the others too. We’ll see you soon.” Zoro exhaled shakily. “Thanks Nami.” With that the call ended.   
The taxi stopped in front of the hospital and Zoro almost left without paying. He frantically got money out of his wallet and handed it to the driver. With his nerves completely on edge he made his way to the front desk. He placed his hands on the desk. 

“Uh, can you tell me where Sanji Vinsmoke is?” Zoro hated that name. He hated the memories Sanji had with it. That name made Zoro’s blood curdle. His hands curled into fists. Just another reason to buy the ring. Zoro cleared his throat. The receptionist looked up and smiled at him. 

“And how do you know this person?” Zoro pulled his phone out. “I’m his boyfriend and his emergency contact.” The lady smiled softly. “Okay, I’ll need to see an ID please.” Zoro reached into his wallet with unsteady hands. He struggled to get the plastic card out and almost dropped his wallet several times. With his hands unable to stop shaking he handed it to the lady in front of him. She looked the card over and looked him over. Once she was satisfied she handed it back to him. “Thank you.” Zoro couldn’t even properly form a sentence so he just nodded his head. 

The receptionist typed on the keyboard before she looked back at him. “Well, you can wait in the waiting room, because he’s still in surgery. A doctor will come out and let you know more about what’s going on. The waiting room is right over there.” She pointed to an area off to the left. “Isn’t there anything else you can tell me? Is he alive?” Zoro pleaded with her. He had to know if Sanji was okay. The receptionist gave him a sad smile. “I’m really sorry but I don’t know anything else. You’ll have to wait until the doctor comes out. Sorry.” Zoro thanked her and left the desk to sit down. He held his head in his hands. Every part of him needed to know if Sanji was okay. 

This definitely wasn’t how Zoro imagined tonight would be going. He was just going to serenade his boyfriend with a song he had asked Brook to write. Zoro wanted to kick himself. He knew he should have insisted on picking him up from work. If Sanji just would’ve let him take him to work. Then maybe none of this would have happened. “God why did he let me sleep in?” Zoro’s breath hitched. He needed to not think about Sanji, but it was the only thing on his mind. 

“Zoro?” Nami’s soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up and his eyes filled with tears. “I’m so worried about him Nami.” He put his head back in his hands and let the tears flow. Nami let go of Franky’s hand and sat down next to Zoro. She wrapped an arm around him and Zoro let himself cry. 

Sleep pulled at the corners of his eyes, and begged him to close his eyes. He blinked slowly and pulled himself off of Nami. The last thing he wanted to be on his mind was sleep. He made a move to get up, and Nami stood up with him.“Where are you going?” “I was just going to go get a coffee.” He pointed to where the coffee machines were. “Well, I’ll come with. Knowing you, you’d get lost.” Zoro let out a weak laugh. “Yeah, I guess that’s for the best.” He absentmindedly fiddled with his earrings again. Part of him almost wanted to rip one out. He was sure that it felt better than what Sanji was going through. Before they left, Nami pressed a kiss to Franky’s forehead. She turned back to Zoro with a soft smile. “Alright let’s go.” Nami offered her arm to Zoro and he begrudgingly took it. 

They walked arm in arm to the coffee machine. “How are you holding up Z?” She said softly. A sharp tug on his earrings kept him grounded as they walked. “I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about the fact that this is my fault. God, I should’ve picked him up at work. I had off today, I easily could have dropped him off and picked him up. But he- he let me sleep in.” Zoro’s voice cracked and faltered. Nami pulled him into a hug. “Hey, Z. It’s not your fault. There’s no way you can blame this on yourself. Let’s go get some coffee, and maybe the doctor will come out and you can find out if he’s okay.” Zoro sniffled and nodded his head. Nami wrapped her arm around his shoulders and led him towards the coffee machine. 

By the time they got back with the coffee, they saw Usopp at the front desk arguing with the receptionist. As they got closer the two of them could hear him more clearly. “No, you don’t understand I am very good friends with this guy. He’s like my brother.” “Sir I’m going to need to see some form of I.D.” Usopp looked like he was ready to throttle the receptionist. At that point Nami and Zoro walked up to the desk. Zoro put a hand on Usopp’s shoulder and smiled slightly at the lady. “Sorry for the trouble, he’s with me.” The receptionist smiled and nodded. “As long as you’re here there’s no problem.” 

Zoro guided Usopp to where Franky was still asleep. Nami set a cup of coffee down on the table next to Franky and in turn sat down next to him. Usopp sat down across them. “Coffee?” Zoro offered a cup to Usopp. He shook his head. “Have you heard anything about him?” Usopp queried. “No. I haven’t heard anything since I got the initial phone call.” Zoro’s voice took on an unfamiliar softness. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on. “God, I hope he’s okay.” Zoro said with his hands wrapped around the styrofoam coffee cup. He wanted to crush it in his hands. Usopp reached out and put a hand on his knee. “Hey, he’s going to be okay.” He offered Zoro a soft smile. Zoro nodded and scratched his thumb against the cup. “I know, but I just can’t stop thinking about it. What if he dies, and I’m not there with him? What if -” Usopp cut him off quickly. “Hey, it’s not smart to spiral like that. I’m the one who’s supposed to spiral and be negative, not you.” He said with a chuckle. Zoro let a small laugh escape his mouth. “You’re the one who’s supposed to be stoic 24/7 it’s weird seeing you like this.” Zoro let another small laugh out. “Yeah well, it’s been a weird day.” He sighed as he scratched at the cup. He was glad that all the coffee was gone because he had poked a hole through the weak material. Nami’s soft voice chimed in from his left. “I’m glad you’re here Usopp. No one is quite as good as you when it comes to negative situations.” They all laughed at that. Zoro thought that it felt good to finally laugh for real that night. They stayed like that for a while longer. Just chatting aimlessly while dread hung heavy in the air.

After Usopp the next person to arrive was Luffy. They saw him walk in with his classic confused look. He walked up to the receptionist and tried to argue with her the same way that Usopp did. “I’ll get him.” Zoro sighed as he stood up from the uncomfortable chair. “Are you sure you don’t want me to get him?” Nami asked. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Zoro shook his head. “No, it’s okay.” He grabbed the empty cup and walked back to the receptionist's desk. He smiled at the receptionist as he walked up. “I’m sorry if he’s bothering you. He’s with us.” The lady simply nodded with a somber smile on her face. Luffy turned to Zoro and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner Z.” Luffy said into Zoro’s shoulder. Fresh tears welled up in Zoro’s eyes. His hands curled into Luffy’s shirt. “Thanks for being here Lu. I really appreciate it.” They pulled away from each other and Zoro wiped the tears away. “Um, we’re all sitting over here.” He gestured to where Franky, Nami, and Usopp were sitting. Usopp and Nami waved to them and Luffy waved back. Zoro turned to Luffy as they walked to the waiting area. “Thanks for coming Lu.” Luffy gave him one of his cheek-splitting smiles. “I’d never not be here for you Z.” Luffy put his hand on Zoro’s shoulder. Zoro felt so incredibly grateful for all of his friends at that moment. 

Brook, Robin, and Chopper all arrived at the same time. Once again they all went to bother the receptionist. Zoro had finally learned her name after Luffy had arrived. He walked up there and greeted the trio. “Sorry Laurie. I promise they’re the last ones.” Laurie smiled and laughed a bit. “It’s okay.” Zoro gestured for the three of them to carry on ahead. He turned back to Laurie. “Is there any updates on him?” Laurie shook her head. “If there was I’d tell you. I’m sorry Mr. Roronoa.” Zoro nodded sharply and walked toward the group of his friends. 

When he sat down he didn’t say anything. The words died on his tongue before he could even open his mouth. He sat and stared at a spot on the floor. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Usopp opened his mouth several times to try and start a sentence but he couldn’t let the words out. They stayed trapped in the back of his throat. Finally Robin opened her mouth. “Have you heard anything about him? Do you even know what happened to him?” Zoro shook his head. “Not since I got the phone call a couple hours ago.” His eyes were glued on the single spot on the floor. “Zoro, he’s going to be okay. He survived Sabaody, we all did. He’s going to make it out okay.” Zoro’s nails dug into the toughened skin of his palms. Memories of the awful plane crash filled his head. 

The air was filled with the heavy scent of iron and smoke. Something was burning, but Zoro couldn’t figure out what it was. Sanji, where was Sanji? Zoro’s chest burned. He tried to stand but couldn’t. In the distance he could hear Robin call his name. It sounded so close yet so far away. The light was so bright it practically blinded him. He still couldn’t find Sanji. His pulse quickened. Another voice called his name, it was Luffy. 

“Zoro!” The voice sounded so far away. His hand drifted up to his ear and he yanked as hard as he could without ripping it out of his ear. The sudden sharp pain grounded him and he realized where he was. He was back in the hospital. 

“Zoro?” Zoro could hear the concern in Luffy’s voice as he met his eyes. “You good Z? You disappeared on us for a sec.” Zoro shook his head. “I need to get some air, I’ll be right back.” He walked away from the group and he was surprised no one followed him. With the urgent need to get the thoughts of Sabaody out of his head, Zoro walked outside. He didn’t need to go far, just outside the doors. His hands shook as he pulled his phone out. Sanji’s smiling face greeted him as he turned it on and there was a pang in Zoro’s heart. He had been at the hospital for hours and he still hadn’t heard anything about his condition. Zoro just wanted, no, needed to know if he was okay. He stared at his lock screen for a bit longer before he realized that someone had indeed followed him out there. 

Zoro turned around. “Hey Lu.” He said softly. His fingers danced over his lock screen. He wished he could touch Sanji’s actual face instead of his phone screen. “Hey Z.” Luffy said. “I understand where you’re coming from you know. You’re not alone. And we’re just trying to help Z.” Zoro nodded. “I know Lu. I know that you’re all supporting me and being here, and I appreciate that, I really do. But God it sucks not knowing how he is or if he’s going to be okay. He’s in there right now all alone. He doesn’t even know I’m here” Zoro angrily gestured to the hospital. “There’s nothing I can do and there’s no way for me to know he’s okay. This is all my fault too,” Zoro paused and glanced down at the ground, “If I had just picked him up at work instead of him driving himself, none of this would have happened. But that stupid idiot let me sleep in instead.” Zoro’s words faltered and he tried to hold back the sobs in the back of his throat. Luffy tried to say something but before he could get the words out the hospital door opened and Usopp poked his head out. “Hey you guys, there’s a doctor looking for a Roronoa Zoro, so I think you should get in here.” Zoro’s expression changed and he rushed inside. Inside there was a tall thin man with a polka dotted scrub cap on. His tired eyes did a once over of Zoro. 

“Are you Zoro Roronoa,” His eyes flicked down to a card in his hand, “The emergency contact of Sanji Vinsmoke?” Zoro felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle. That name was so awful. He unconsciously curled his hands into fists. His words almost got caught in his throat but he forced them out. “Yeah, that’s me.” The man in front of him screamed exhaustion. Zoro was surprised he could keep his eyes open. There was a glimpse of ink on the doctor’s hand. If he squinted he could make out a single letter, a D. He held his hand out. Zoro took it in his firm grasp. “Trafalgar D. Water Law. At your service. I am your boyfriend’s primary surgeon. It’s nice to meet you.” Zoro’s hand shook as he looked the doctor in the eyes. The only thing on his mind was whether or not Sanji was okay. They broke their He could hear the tremble in his voice when he talked to Law. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Uh how is he doing? Is he okay?” All of his worries were finally coming to light. Zoro wanted to pull his earring out of his ear. Dr. Law hesitated. “Well. He pulled through. He’s gonna be okay.” Zoro felt tears well up in his eyes. All the anxiety and worry he was feeling towards Sanji not being alive melted off of him like candle wax. He didn’t even try to wipe the tears away. “When can I see him?” Dr. Law glanced at the tattoos on his hand. “You can see him now if you want, but he just got out of surgery so be prepared.” Dr. Law spoke in a calm manner. Zoro wanted to sob. He was so glad that Sanji ended up being okay. A sob got caught in his throat and he cleared his throat. “Thank you so much.” His voice wobbled and he could feel the tears start to well up again. However he was able to keep the dam from breaking. Dr. Law let a small smile grace his face. “I’m just doing my job. You can talk to Laurie and find out where your boyfriend is. Have a good night.” The tall man shambled away.

For a moment Zoro was frozen in place. The weight of Dr. Law’s words settled in. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He heard footsteps approach and he was finally able to move again. He turned around and he saw everyone behind him. They waited with bated breath. Luffy was the first one to speak.   
“Well. Is Sanji going to be okay?” Zoro nodded his head unable to get the words out. A set of fresh tears poured down his cheeks. He felt his friends arms wrap around him as they shared the moment in the hospital waiting room. 

When the arms left his shoulders he wiped the tears away and cleared his throat. “We can find out where he is if we talk to Laurie at the front desk.” Luffy grabbed Zoro’s arm and pulled him towards the front desk. “What are you waiting for then? Let’s go see him.” Luffy marched up to Laurie. “Where’s Sanji?” He said with gusto. Laurie looked between him and Luffy. Zoro just shrugged his shoulders and Laurie typed away on the computer. 

“Alright he’s in room 428. Take as long as you need.” Zoro nodded and they all walked away from the desk. 

The ride in the elevator felt like it took a million years. Zoro felt fidgety and his hand went back up to his ear. The action calmed him down a bit and he was able to relax for the rest of the ride. Zoro was glad that all of his friends were with him. It felt strange without Sanji by his side to ground him but the presence of his friends made up for it. He couldn’t wait until he had Sanji’s presence by his side again though. A soft chime made it present that they had reached their desired floor. The doors opened and Zoro was hit with the strong smell of antiseptic.The scent burned his nostrils but regardless he turned the corner. Someone grabbed his elbow and pulled him the right way. At first he was irritated but when he saw Nami’s smile he softened. 

“It’s this way Z.” Zoro sighed and let Nami lead him the right way. Before he knew it he stood in front of room 428. The door loomed in front of him. He knew that Sanji was behind it, but was he really ready to face him? Was he ready to see the condition he was in? Before he could stop himself, his hand was on the door knob. The rest of his friends hung slightly back. Zoro opened the door and stepped inside. The sight that lay before him crushed his spirit. 

Sanji laid on the bed with his usual golden hair now a pale yellow. It fell on the pillow almost like a broken halo. He was covered in bandages from head to toe. Tubes and wires were all around him. It made him look more mechanical than human. There were two metal contraptions around his neck and his left arm. Two dark purple bruises encircled Sanji’s eyes. For a moment, Zoro was frozen in place. He was shocked to his core by the sight in front of him. He couldn’t believe that was his boyfriend, the light of his life, his sunshine, lying in front of him. 

Finally Zoro was able to move and he made his way to Sanji’s side. He pulled a chair as close to the bed as he could. His eyes soaked up the sight of Sanji. Everything that had happened today fully sank in as he sat down next to Sanji’s side. It took everything he had to not just sob right there. Luckily he was able to hold the tears back. Zoro took Sanji’s limp hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Hey nikkō.” Zoro’s breath shuddered. He rubbed circles on the back of Sanji’s hand. “I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but I’m gonna talk anyways.” Zoro had to take a moment before he continued, the hard lump that constricted his throat made it hard for him to talk. “Um, happy anniversary. This definitely is not what I had planned. You always have to go and ruin my plans.” He laughed and it felt out of place. A long pause filled the room and Zoro shuddered as he held back a sob. He rested his forehead against their intertwined hands and tears rolled down his cheeks, but he pressed on. “Um, I don’t know if I should wait until you wake up to give you your gift? Although it’s not really like a physical thing...” Zoro’s words caught in his throat. He coughed awkwardly, to try and clear the words that were stuck. “So, your gift is a song that I asked Brook to help me learn. It’s called They Long to be Close to You.” Zoro paused to collect himself. He took a deep breath. “I heard it on the radio and you were the first thing that I thought of when I heard it.” He sniffed and tried to keep the tears at bay. Zoro wasn’t doing a good job of not crying. It was really difficult to keep it all together while Sanji laid in front of him on the verge of death. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but now that I’m about to give you your present, I’m a little nervous.” Zoro let out a soft chuckle. He hadn’t been nervous in front of Sanji since before they had started dating. The past memories of his and Sanji’s relationship brought fresh tears to his eyes. He had thought that waiting for him to come out of surgery was hard, but sitting in front of him and talking to him was awful. “I guess I’ll just jump right in then. Unless you have any objections?” Zoro didn’t know why he waited to see if Sanji was going to say anything. He didn’t. With the sound of silence heavy in the air, Zoro cleared his throat and tightened his grip on Sanji’s hand. “Okay, then. Here goes nothing.” He took a deep breath and tried to calm the nervousness that ran wild in his veins. It was just Sanji. There was no reason for him to feel like this. Finally he decided to rip the band-aid off and get it over with. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Sanji’s hand. Confident that everything was going to be okay, Zoro closed his eyes and started to sing for him.

“Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be, close to you.” Zoro screwed his eyes shut and kept Sanji’s hand pressed close to his forehead. His teeth gritted together as he paused for air. “Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time, you walk by? Just like me, they long to be, close to you.” Zoro’s deep vibrato filled the room. It drowned out the shrillness of the heart monitor. His voice was shaky as each word passed through his lips, but he did his best to control it. “On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true.” Zoro knew that the next verse was going to be the most difficult for him. He inhaled and his body shuddered. Tears had been falling steadily from his eyes as he sang the first part of the song. “So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue.” Once he was able to choke out the part he wanted to get out his composure broke. All the tears he had held in while he sang broke down the dam he built. His sobs replaced the words that had floated through the room only seconds ago. Zoro curled around the side of the bed and let his body drape over Sanji’s. His free hand fisted the sheets as his body was wracked with sobs. 

While Zoro was preoccupied with his sobs, he failed to notice that Sanji had woken up. He failed to notice Sanji give the hand that he held the weakest squeeze he could manage. What he did notice was the unmistakable voice of his lover drift through the room and enter his ears. 

“That was beautiful Ro-Ro.” Sanji’s hoarse voice instantly stopped his sobs. Zoro lifted his head off the bed. His tear filled eyes drifted on the man the voice belonged to. “You’re awake?” Zoro heard his voice crack several times in two words he spoke but he didn’t care. The light of his life, his nikkō was okay and that’s all that he cared about. Zoro brought his free hand up and carded it through Sanji’s hair. He could see the tears build in the corners of Sanji’s eyes. The hand that was intertwined with Sanji’s rubbed circles on the back of it. Sanji’s hoarse voice floated through the air again. “Yeah, I’m awake.” He gave Zoro a teary smile. Zoro wanted to pull him into his arms and never let him go again, but he also knew that Sanji was probably in a lot of pain and he didn’t want to make it worse. Zoro let another sob out and he pressed a wet kiss to Sanji’s hand. “I was so so worried about you nikkō. I’m so glad you’re okay.” The tears that had welled up in Sanji’s eyes spilled out. The most he could do was squeeze Zoro’s hand. “I’m sorry for making you worry Ro-Ro.” Zoro placed another kiss on Sanji's hand. “It’s not your fault angel.” He squeezed Sanji’s hand again and this time Sanji hissed in pain.

Zoro instantly let go of Sanji’s hand and let a worried expression fall over his face. “Are you okay?” Sanji let out a weak laugh. “Do I look like I’m okay Ro?” Sanji winced again as the pain of being in surgery for hours had settled into him. Sanji’s weak attempt at a joke did nothing to rid Zoro’s face of the worry. “Tch, you’re not funny. I just didn’t want to hurt you more.” Sanji struggled to lift his hand up to stroke Zoro’s face. “I know Ro-Ro. Also sorry to cut this tender moment short, but I’m really thirsty. What’s a guy gotta do for some water around here right?” Zoro gently pushed Sanji’s hand back down to the bed. “Don’t strain yourself nikkō. And I’ll go try and find a nurse or something to get you something.” Zoro made a move to stand up, but Sanji weakly grabbed his wrist. “Wait, I don’t want to be alone.” A light blush dusted his cheeks as he looked up at Zoro. That’s when the thought of all their friends out in the hallway struck Zoro. His eyes widened. “Oh my god, I totally forgot everyone else is waiting in the hallway. I need to go tell them you’re okay. Are you going to be okay if I walk to the door?” A smug smirk grew on his face. Sanji rolled his eyes. “God I’m not that needy.” His words sounded sarcastic but Zoro knew he didn’t mean it. After all they had both spent hours without knowing how the other was. Zoro bent down and pressed a feather-light kiss to Sanji’s forehead. “I’m so glad you’re okay nikkō. I don’t know what I would have done without you. I love you Sanji.” Sanji let a few more tears leak out before smiling. “I love you too.”


End file.
